1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an upholstered chair frame, and more particularly to a uniframe chair frame construction in which individual components of the frame are fabricated from flat sheets of plywood and assembled in such a manner to yield an extremely rigid frame construction.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an upholstered chair includes a chair frame which supports various padding and upholstery, as well as seat springs, seat back springs and cushions. Historically, these chair frames have been fabricated from various laminated frame components. More specifically, thin pieces of wood are glued together and laid up in a fixture which forms the proper contouring and shape for a particular frame part. Once the adhesive has set, these parts are removed from the fixture and trimmed. Finally, the various parts are glued together into the chair frame with certain critical joints being reinforced with corner blocks or similar stiffening members.
While acceptable, this method of fabrication is time consuming and costly in that it requires the manufacture and inventory of many different parts which are specific to a given chair design. Moreover, fabrication of the contoured components also increase the dimensional variations from part to part due to difference in the wood, adhesive and environment. In addition, the number of joints in the chair frame weaken the overall stiffness of the chair frame.